Face My Fears
by MachuPichuPikachu
Summary: Aqua X Terra fic.


p class="p1"(Now I've done it. I've made a AquaTerra fic. Nomura! Just marry these two and let them live with their adopted son Ventus already!)/p  
p class="p1"-/p  
p class="p1"emBreath, should I take a deep?/em/p  
p class="p1"emFaith, should I take a leap?/em/p  
p class="p1"emTaste, what a bit too sweet/em/p  
p class="p1"emAll my, all my life/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Truer words were never sung about the figure skater preparing for her next competition. However, Aqua had a way of channeling the fear into works of art with her jumps and leaps./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emLet me face, let me face, let me face my fears/em/p  
p class="p1"emOh let me face, let me face, let me face my fears/em/p  
p class="p1"emWon't be long, won't be long, I'm almost here/em/p  
p class="p1"emWatch me cry, all my tears/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Bam! Her whole body crashes onto the ice. Her lutz was perfect up till the landing./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Aqua!" she heard frantically rushing the the center of the rink. "You ok?"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Yeah I'm fine Ven. Just gotta work on that landing," she smiled half heartedly at her little brother while rubbing her sore butt. He returned with one of his famous grin./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""You were amazing though."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Yeah? Even with the fall?"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Yep, even falling."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"They both laughed at the blonde's response. It had been a long time since Aqua was on the ice, so it was natural for her to be a bit rusty./p  
p class="p1"But being back gave her so much joy./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Yep, I agree with Ven. Even when you fall, you fall gracefully."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"They both turn to the large figure standing in front of the entrance to the rink./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Terra!" The blonde boy sprints to his friend only to slip on the ice face first. The tall brunette skates over to him and helps the boy up./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""How's it going Ven?" He says while Ventus latches onto him./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""We're better now that your here. How was your world tour? Did you bring me anything?" Ven asks hyperactively./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""It was good. I'm in town for a bit so I thought I'd stop in and I heard you two were practicing," he says patting the blonde on the head. He gazed over at Aqua who was wearing a stern look./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Hey Aqua."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Hello Terra."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""It's been a while."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""It has."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Ven looked back and forth between the two who were staring at each other for a good minute, hoping that one would speak./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Ven, can you head to the car and I'll meet you their in two minutes?"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Aww but Aqua~"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Now Ven, it's late and you have school tomorrow," she says sternly. Ventus pouted toward his sister before saying his goodbyes to Terra./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""What are you doing here Terra?"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Nice to see you too Aqua," he says chuckling. Aqua scoffs at his response and heads to a nearby bench./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Stop evading the question, why are you here?"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I actually came to see if you and Ven wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""You know he needs to focus on his classes and you'd just be a distraction," she says removing and placing the skates in her gym bag./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""He's an A student and is allowed some fun."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Are you his father?" she snaps./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Are you his mother?" he replies./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""No but I am the closest thing he has...left."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Wait, what happened to Eraqus? I thought he was looking after you two?" he asked concerned./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""He died...2 months ago."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Aqua...I'm so sorry. If I knew...I would have been there," he reaches for her hand but she pulls it back./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""It's fine. We're fine. Just Ven and I," she says quickly grabbing her things and walking to the exit./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"em'Aqua'/em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Her hand touches the handle and stops./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Ven would never speak to me if he found out about your dinner offer. So we'll be there. But just to be clear, one dinner that's it. Text me the time and location."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I will."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"-/p 


End file.
